


short-term happiness

by lesbianxshuri



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Pre Malec, Wedding Preparations, alec reads shakespeare, alec talking about his feelings, alex being angsty, clary and alec brotp, izzy is a wedding planner every now and then, izzy playing dress up with her brothers, jace pouting in the back, max being the sassiest 9 year old ever, post 1.11, set during 1.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Last time Jace needed your stele [...], the only thing he had to do was to snap his fingers. Do you think he could do the same for me?”</p><p> [...]</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stolen Stele

 

“That is _not_ how you tie a tie, Alec.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes at Isabelle's umpteenth remark about how he didn't knew how to dress himself and kept staring at his reflection. As soon as his parents had came back from Idris, his mother had been harassing him with wedding details. Luckily for him – or unfortunately, Alec didn't know yet – Isabelle had take some of the burden off him.

That was how Alec and his siblings had found themselves stuck in a dressing room with a tailor prodding them with a needle. Max and Isabelle seemed to be the only ones enjoying themselves, the former happy to be spending time with his olders brothers and sister and the latter happy to boss people around. Still wearing his three-piece suit, Jace was off sulking – probably about how his father was the biggest asshole ever known to Man and the girl he had make out with was actually his sister - on a couch in a corner of the room and fidgeting with his stele. Alec had tried to catch his parabatai's gaze a few times but the latter kept staring at the floor, ignoring everyone and everything surrounding him.

With an exaggerated sigh, Isabelle rose from her chair and walked to Alec, brushing away his fingers as she reached for the tie. He tried to push her hands away and got a slap on his wrist in return. Glaring up at him, Isabelle gently pulled on the knot.

 

“You, big brother, are hopeless.”

 

“Why would I need to know how to tie a tie?” Alec retorted, frowning his eyebrows when Isabelle pulled his collar up.

 

“For special occasions. Like, I don't know, your wedding?” The brunette retorted sarcastically. Alec humpfed and he could swore he heard Jace snort.

 

“Still useless.” Alec muttered, slouching a bit to help Isabelle.

 

“Stop whining and stay _still_.” Isabelle hissed, giving a sharp tug on the tie.

 

With an eyeroll, Alec pursed his lips and let her use him as a puppet, raising his head when she asked and benting when she put pressure on his shoulders to adjust the collar of his button-up. He remained silent throughout the ordeal, only lifting his eyebrows, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly convey his emotions. Alec smiled in amusement when he heard Isabelle muttering a story about a fox chasing a rabbit to herself. She gave a final tuck to the tie and took a few steps back to admire her work.

 

“There.” Isabelle grinned at him and it was impossible for Alec not to grin back. “Now, you look _half_ decent,” she added in a teasing tone. Ignroing his scoff, Isabelle snapped her fingers at Jace. “Jacket.”

 

With an eyeroll of his own, Jace threw the golden jacket without bothering to look up. Isabelle caught it with one hand and a smug look on her face, earning a snort from her eldest brother. Turning back to Alec, she helped him into the jacket, brushing nonexistant dust from his shoulders. With a satisfied sigh, Isabelle went to stand behind him to let him see his reflection. Alec let out a involuntary gasp when he saw himself in the mirror. It was almost too much. The gold jacket. The black tie. The white button up. What had been a simple alliance to preserve his family name had turned into something so much bigger. Alec clenched his jaw and looked away from his reflection to try to compose himself, playing with his cufflinks.

Hissing herself on her toes, Isabelle rested her arms onto his shoulders and tilted her head to the side.

 

“Here you go, pretty boy.” she teased, pressing her cheek to his head.

 

For a second, Alec froze at the words, before he cleared his throat and resumed his fidgeting. That second had been enough for Isabelle to realize her mistake, her teasing grin vanishing as she noticed her brother's discomfort. She fell back onto on her heels, went to stand next to him and pursed her lips in thought, resting an elbow his shoulder.

 

“You know what? Now that I think about it, you'll look better with a bowtie.”

 

Isabelle couldn't help but smile in victory when Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. Stuffing his hands in his dresspants pockets, he looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

 

“How so?”

 

“Just trust me, hermano, you'll thank me later.” Isabelle retorted, giving his arm before walking away in search of a new accessory.

 

Alec groaned and undid the knot of his tie, throwing it on the chair next to him.

 

“Izzy, I don't have time to play dress-up. I have to meet with-”

 

“Oh hush.” Isabelle pulled up the collar of his shirt and slid the already knot bowtie around his neck “You've been looking for an excuse to get out of all this wedding stuff. I'm giving you one.”

 

Alec snorted put didn't protest otherwise, tightening his bowtie and adjusting his collar over it.

 

“And how do I look?”

 

Both Alec and Isabelle turned away from the mirror and Jace straightened in the couch. Matching grins appeared on the three faces. Isabelle was unable to contain a squeal.

 

“ _Oh_ _Max_!” Abandonning Alec's side, she walked to her little brother and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick squeeze before releasing him. “You look _very_ handsome.” Isabelle beamed, holding him at arm length.

 

“Looking good, little dude.” Jace threw in with a smirk.

 

“You're trying to steal my thunder, baby bro ?” Alec teased, an amused and fond smile on his face.

 

Max shrugged his shoulders and gave a twirl when prompt by Isabelle.

 

“It's not my fault I look good. It just happened and I couldn't stop it.”

 

Isabelle let out a loud laugh escape her lips and was quickly followed by Jace, the latter clapping his hands like an otter. Alec just stared at his little brother, his eyes wide-opened and his eyebrows up to his hairline. Max _did_ look good. In fact, despite the blonde hair, he looked like a tiny version of Alec : black bow tie, white button-up and a golden jacket. Isabelle was probably the one that came up with the idea of matching outfits. Or Max, maybe. The younger boy was still in that period where he aimed to be exactly like his older siblings, his brothers specifically. Max would follow them around and copy each of their gestures, whether it was intentional or not.

Despite the circumstances, it made Alec smile. With a mischivious look in his eyes, Alec grabbed the back of Max's jacket, making the latter yelp, and pulled his brother to him, putting him in a headlock.

 

“ _Alec_!” Max squeaked, trying to push away his arms. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Helping you deflate your head, little brother.” Alec explained, chuckling “You've been passing _way_ too much time with Izzy and Jace.”

 

Isabelle held a finger while Jace rolled his eyes, otherwise keeping quiet. Max kept squirming until Alec let him go. As soon as he was free, the boy ran to the mirror and groaned at the sight. Turning back to his eldest brother, Max crossed his arms and glared at him, his mouth in a pout.

 

“You ruined my hair.”

 

“Did I really?” a t Max's nod, Alec crouched in front of him and brushed back the blonde strands that fell on his face. He gently patted his head so his hair wouldn't stick in every direction. “There, all better.” Alec pinched the little boy's hip, making him giggle.

 

Alec smiled and gave both of his arms a squeeze before standing back up, wincing a little when he felt his knees pop out and back in their sockets. He watched as Max struggled with his too-long sleeves and, with a sigh, sunk back down to help him.

 

“Hey, Alec?”

 

Alec hummed to indicate that he was listening while rolling Max's sleeves.

 

“Is Magnus going to come to the wedding?”

 

His fingers stopped on the cufflinks of his jacket for a second. Looking up, Alec frowned his eyebrows.

 

“Maybe. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

 

“I dunno.” Max lifted a shoulder. “I thought that since he got your stele for Jace last time, he could-”

 

“Wait, what?” Alec interrupted, his frown deepening. “What do you mean _last time?_ ”

 

Behind him, Jace and Isabelle stopped their bickering. Alec didn't pay attention to them. With a frown of his own, Max said:

 

“Last time Jace needed your stele. I don't know, I just saw Magnus magic it from your bedroom to wherever Jace was. It was pretty cool! The only thing he had to do was to snap his fingers. Do you think he could do the same for me?”

 

 _The only thing he had to do was to snap his fingers._ Alec could've slapped himself for being so stupid. Of course Jace had needed his stele to unlock the safe. Of course Jace had found a way to 'borrow' his stele without incrimating himself. A stele that Alec kept on his person pratically – if not – 24/7. As clues added up, it became harder to breathe. Alec clenched his fists to conceal his trembling hands from his oblivious little brother, reminding himself to breath every five secondes.

Angel, how could he've been so _foolish_ ? After his fight with Jace, Alec had been so angry at his parabatai that he had pinned everything on him. The thought of Magnus lying to him had never crossed his mind.

 

Kind, attentive, honest, patient Magnus.

 

Well, his own siblings had betrayed him, he shoudn't have expected any less from a complete stranger. Max tugging his sleeve pulled him back to the present. Alec looked up and met Max's impatient eyes. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying? I spaced out.” Alec winced at the sound of his hoarse voice.

 

“Can you ask Magnus to get my stele back or not?” Max repeated a little more forceful.

 

“First of all, watch your tone, Maxwell Lightwood.” Alec reprimanded, throwing a look at the boy. Max deflated a bit but kept his ground. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “Second of all, asking Magnus to magic your stele from Mom and Dad wouldn't do you any good, so we'll keep that as the very last, desesperate option. I'll ask them later and we'll see what they say, alright?”

 

Alec's heart broke a little more when he saw Max's shoulders slump in defeat and disappointement. Kicking the floor with the tip of his shoe, Max muttered, his head bent:

 

“Alright.”

 

“Max, look at me” Alec grabbed his smaller hands. He kept staring at the ground, “ _Maxy,_ come on.” Alec stressed his brother's name, poking his sides until Max looked up. “I promised you to get your stele back. Did I ever break a promise I made to you?”

 

“No.” Max admitted in a small voice.

 

“And I'm not about to start now, alright?” Alec smiled when he nodded. He leaned over and dropped a kiss on the top of his blond head. “Go brag to Mom about your awesome looks so we can finally change and have lunch. Sounds good?” He asked, holding out a fist.

 

Max cracked a smile and bumbed his fist against Alec's.

 

“Sounds awesome.”

 

“Awesome.” Alec repeated with a crooked smile and stood up with a groan.

 

His smile disappeared as soon as Max had left the room. He was aware of Jace and Isabelle, behind him, observing him, weary. Clenching his jaw, he ran his fingers through his mess of black hair before moving to follow Max out.

 

“Alec, wait.” Isabelle called out softly.

 

Closing his eyes, Alec let out a breath and rubbed his temples.

 

“Isabelle, now is not really the time.” Alec had to restrain himself from wincing at his tired voice.

 

He left the room before Isabelle or Jace could find anything to protest. Following his little brother, Alec found himself wondering when did Max became the only person he knew he could trust.

 

 


	2. of half shadowhunters and Shakespeare tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe that this is the longest discussion we've had without you insulting me.” Clary giggled and added with a small eyeroll. “Well without you insulting me explicitly.” 
> 
> “Wow, that's a big word.” Alec retorted, a small smirk on his lips. “Sure you know what it means?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot earlier to say I don't own Shadowhunters. So I don't own Shadowhunters, nor do I own any work related to the Mortal Instruments. 
> 
> *
> 
> Now that I'm done (no, I'm not) freaking about Malec, I can actually update this story. It turned into a 3-part story by the way, because those characters have taken control of my life. This chapter focuses on Alec and Clary's developping friendship, I had this idea before *Malec* aired, btw. I loved the moment between these two.   
> Anyway, Happy Shadowhunters day and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as the first chapter. Thank you so much for that amazing feed-back, lovelies :3

 

 

Every five minutes, Alec would hear someone pass in front of the closed library doors. And every time, he would look up, ready to bolt out at any move of the doorknob. When they'd eventually walk away, Alec woud relax and go back to his reading of _Romeo and Juliet._ Both Lydia and his mother were determined to introduce him to every and any person that arrived from the Clave. Isabelle insisting that they needed to make sure that their clothes fit was actually a blessing, an escape. His few moments of tranquility came crashing down, though, when Max – _Max,_ of all people – told him that Magnus had ' borrowed' _his_ stele because Jace had asked him to.

 

No biggie. Everyone had already turn their back on him, what was one more person?

 

After having lunch with Max and allowing his mother to drag him around all afternoon, Alec had gone to hide his bedroom, pretending that he had some unfinished work to avoid Isabelle and Jace. Part of him felt guilty that he had left Lydia to deal with representaries from the Clave and his parents by herself. Another part of him felt tired and wanted to be over with all this masquerade. _It was your idea,_ a mocking voice that sounded a lot like Isabelle taunted. Violently closing his book, Alec let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall in his hands. It _had_ been his idea.

 

“Oh, sorry! I didn't think people were still up. I asked and Isabelle told me that the library was usually empty-”

 

Alec swore inwardly and restrained another groan. Had he been not busy wallowing himself in self pity, Alec would've noticed the knob turning, heard the door creaking open and seen the cause of his problems enter the room. Well, the cause of _half_ of his problems. His siblings didn't mind being the cause of the other half. With a sigh, Alec looked up and fixed Clary with a blank look, waiting for her to stop rambling uselessly. Eventually, she did.

Now that he was looking at her, the redhead seemed more hesitant to enter the library. She was bouncing on her feet, hesitating between retreating outside or sitting down. Clary cleared her throat and shot him a weak smile, pointing behind her with a thumb.

 

“You know, maybe I should go find somewhere else to stay. I didn't mean to-”

 

“What do you want?” Alec interrupted, pinching the bridge of his noise.

 

“Um, to sketch...?” Clary retorted, showing the sketchbook in her hand. “I was just looking for somewhere calm to draw, but it doesn't mean it was to be here. Like I said, I'll-”

 

“Clary? Just shut up and sit down.”

 

Had Alec not been tired – physicallly and emotionally – he would've find Clary gaping amusing. But he was _exhaused_ , so it he didn't found him amusing. He found it annoying. Alec sighed and reopened his book, rolling his eyes when Clary slowly sat in front of him, still unsure and ready to bolt out of the library. He paid her not attention when she finally sat down and opened her notebook. Still, Alec couldn't focuse on what he was reading.

Looking up, he found a pair of green eyes staring at him. This time, Alec groaned at loud.

 

“For Raziel's sake, _what_?”

 

“Are you okay? You look surlier that usual.” Clary asked, unfazed by Alec's harsh tone.

 

 _Is she for real?_ Alec squinted his eyes at her, trying to read her facial expression. And the concern on her face was nothing but annoyingly genuine. With a scoff, Alec shook his head and shot her a humorless smirk.

 

“I'm just peachy, you know. After all, there's nothing better than having everyone and their mothers betraying you for someone they just met, right?”

 

Alec almost felt bad when the redhead recoiled back from him. _Almost_. Twirling the pencil, Clary cleared her throat.

 

“Maybe they didn't mean to betray this person. Maybe they had good reasons to do what they did.” she protested weakly, shrugging a shoulder.

 

With a snort, Alec returned to his reading.

 

“I'm sure they did.”

 

Clary seemed to realize that approaching this particular subject wasn't a good idea and dropped it, focusing on her drawings instead. But apparently, Clary didn't do well with silence and felt the need to fill it with her voice.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

 _Angel,_ why did he even let her in? Alec let his head fall back with a loud sigh, rubbing his temples before raising his head back up and glaring at Clary. The small woman was bitting her bottom lip and leaning over the table between them, trying to see the cover of his book. Bookmarking it with his finger, Alec turned it around so she could see the front more clearly.

 

“ _Romeo & Juliet.” _Clary read, her head tilted to the side. She smiled at Alec, cocking an eyebrow. “I didn't see you as a Shakespeare guy.”

 

“The language is what really attracts me to it.” Alec retorted, squirming a little in his chair and- _why was he squirming?_

 

“Um. The story's not half bad too.” Clary added, leaning her head on the palm of her hand.

 

“I've read better.” Alec said, lifting an eyebrow.

 

Clary's eyes widened and she let out a – overdramatic, if you asked him – gasp.

 

“You're kidding right?” At Alec's shake of head, she groaned “Come on, it's _Shakespeare_ we're talking about. He was a literary genius. And this,” she said, pointing to the book in his hands “is one of his greatest works and one – if not, of the most amazing love stories of all time.”

 

“They both ended up dead.” Alec deadpanned. “What's so great about that?”

 

“Their determination to be together no matter what!” Clary exclaimed, pratically pouncing in her chair. “They went against every thing they believed to be together. I find it romantic how they always found their way back to one another.”

 

“I find it _stupid._ ” Alec protested, restraining a smile at her eyeroll. “ I mean, the writing is great, it _is_ Shakespeare, but come on. Juliet is thirteen, we don't know Romeo's age – could be a pedophile for all we know – he saw the girl _one_ time and suddenly, he's in love and ready to give up everything for her. Which he does, because he's a freaking idiot who just wanna get laid. He kills for her, he lost one of his closest friend because of her. And Juliet's not much better. The point is they met on a monday, got married on a wednesday and died a thursday. They didn't know each other and they died for each other, leaving everyone that cared about them behind, not caring about the consequences. That's not love, that's just plain stupidity.”

 

Alec had to stop his rant to take a breath. Surprinsgly, he noticed that Clary hadn't interrupted him once. The small redhead was looking at him with a strange glint in her green eyes. The look made him want to squirm again. He didn't, though.

 

_Since when did redhead midgets make him umcomfortable ?_

 

Her red lips stretched into half a smile.

 

“I believe that this is the longest discussion we've had without you insulting me.” Clary giggled and added with a small eyeroll. “Well without you insulting me _explicitly._ ”

 

“Wow, that's a big word.” Alec retorted, a small smirk on his lips. “Sure you know what it means?”

 

“I'm smart enough to understand that I'm the 'Juliet' in this situation.” Clary said, tilting her head to the side.

 

“And I thought that _Romeo & Juliet _couldn't get messier.” He muttered, immediately regretting the words when he saw Clary's smile falter. Since when did he _care?! “_ Sorry.” Alec apologized with a wince.

 

Clary dismissed his apology with a shake of her head and a weak smile. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed.

 

“Listen, Alec... I know you don't like me and that you're blaming for me for everything that has happened but-”

 

“I don't _don't_ like you,” Alec was quick to correct her, then pursing his lips in thought, he added “I just don't like... _changes_. I'm used to rules, I _lik_ e rules. They're pretty much the only things that make sense in my life right now, they've made sense all my life, actually. Before you came in, I actually had plans, I knew what I was going to do with my life. And now, every choice I make is...” Alec shrugged his shoulders, helpless. “I don't agree with most of the choices you three made but mine weren't much better. And as much as I'd like to put all the blame on you, Jace and Isabelle were able to make their own choices before your arrival. They're still able to think of their own.”

 

Leaning into his chair, Alec turned to Clary and shot her a small smile:

 

“Every Juliet needs a Romeo.” It earned a small, yet genuine, smile from the redhead. “And as much as it hurts to admit it, I owe you.”

 

“How so?” Clary frowned her eyebrows, confused.

 

“You returned the Cup to the Clave and saved my sister from exile.”

 

“After I stole it and almost gave it to Valentine himself.” Clary insisted, her frown deepening. “You're the one who made a plan to save Isabelle.”

 

“Still, you _returned_ it. None of my plans would've worked since the Clave was after the Cup. So, I owe you.”

 

Clary smiled and Alec found himself returning it easily. Strangely, it had been easier for Alec to be angry at Jace than to be angry at Clary. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

 

“You know, I kinda owe you too.” The redhead spoke up, interrupting his train of thoughts. At Alec's cocked eyebrow, she continued “You _did_ cover for our asses while we were out trying to find my mother. Even though we- _I_ went behind your back. So, _I_ owe _you_.” Clary echoed his last words in a teasing tone.

 

Alec snorted and gave her a small nod. Clary leaned over the table and crossed her arms over it, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Stop if I'm wrong but this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

“Don't push it, Fray,” Alec scoffed with another eyeroll. “ I'm just beginning to tolerate you.”

 

Clary gave an eyeroll of her own and let out a small laugh, quickly imitated by Alec. The sound felt foreign. It felt like he was out of practice. How did you forget out to laugh, Alec didn't know but, somehow, he had.

 

“It's not _that_ weird, you know. I actually experienced it.” At Alec's confused gaze, Clary clarified **(A/N : hehe, sorry.)** “In the alternate reality. We were friends. All of us. Simon included.”

 

“Now, that sounds made-up.” Alec protested, his eyes widening a little.

 

“I _swear_ it's true!” The redhead laughed at his disbelief “We didn't have the burden of being shadowhunters, we hung out at coffee trucks and acted like regular young people. We were...happy,” Clary added, hesitating for a couple of seconds over her choice of word. She shrugged. “It was pretty nice.”

 

“Yeah. Sounds like it was.” Alec muttered.

 

It also sounded unrealistic to Alec, but he didn't admit it, not wanting to crush Clary's spirit. He didn't admit that he also wanted that for himself, not wanting to seem selfish. Like he had forgotten how to laugh, Alec had somehow forgotten how to act like a regular young person. To his defense, he wasn't _regular._ But still, Alec found himself thinking of the ' _what if's._ Wondering when was the last time he felt happy. When was the last time no one expected something from him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Clary's slim fingers wrapped around his wrist and gave a small squeeze. Alec looked up and met the redhead's unsettling, understanding green gaze.

 

“We'll get something like that, eventually. ' _Good things come to those who wait'_.” At Alec's blank gaze, she rolled her eyes “It's a mundie saying. Still true, though. You'll see.”

 

Alec looked at the fingers around his wrist and, slowly, turned his hand so he was holding hers. Giving her hand a squeeze, he smiled up at her and nodded.

 

“Yeah, we'll see.”

 

As she returned his smile and intertwined their fingers, Alec found himself thinking that Clarissa Fairchild might become one of the few people he could trust.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but *sigh* oh well. 
> 
> Hope you'll survive the finale and the hiatus that'll follow. I'm not sure I will.


	3. of siblings confrontations and caramel cheescake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle confronts Jace about his behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not seem like it but I absolutely Jace! There's no character bashing in this story, I love all of them. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for the feedback, you guys have been amazing : i love you. 
> 
> On with the story!

 

“I want the bride's bouquet to be red. It'll be a nice contrast with all the white and gold.” Isabelle ordered, twirling her pen in her hair while pacing.

 

The wedding planner bobbed her head in agreement as she quickly took note on her pad. Tapping the pen against the device, she looked back up to Isabelle.

 

“Do you have a preference concerning the flowers?”

 

Isabelle stopped and pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head and returning to her pacing.

 

“I'm pretty partial to roses or tulips. You should ask Lydia though. It's her wedding after all.” Isabelled added bitterly. Her tone went unheard by the other woman

 

“Will do. Anything else?” Isabelle shook her head ' _no.'_ “Alright, if you need me, I'll be in the chapel.”

 

Isabelle shot her a grateful smile and went back to her sitting pattern. How had she became involved in a wedding that she didn't approve of, she didn't remember but she had. She was more involved in this wedding that her brother was. The groom. The guy that had came with the idea that marriage would solve all of their problems.

Nevertheless, Isabelle found herself enjoying those wedding preparations and anything was good to fall back into Alec's good graces. Even if it meant supporting his choices, no matter how stupid they were. With a sigh, Isabelle fell into her chair, put her hair up in a ponytail and reached for her glasses she had tucked into her neckline.

 

“Miss Lightwood?” Isabelle hummed and looked up from her notebook to see several men carrying trays. “We were told to bring these to you.” The man talking looked at the table, covered with papers and cuts of fabrics. He added, hesitant. “We could come back another if it works for you-”

 

“ _Now_ works fine for me.” Isabelle interrupted, a grin forming on her lips. The grin turned into a full blown smirk when she saw them squirm. Crossing her legs, she turned her body toward them, biting the head of her pen. “You can put them there, feel free to push anything away.”

 

Isabelle restrained a snicker at their hesitation and awkwardness as they pushed her notebooks and flying papers away carefully, mindful of her work. Bitting her bottom lip, the brunette let out a low moan when trays of cupcakes and cakes were slid in front of them. Isabelle was pretty sure she saw one of them stumble. With an innocent – and amused – smile, she looked up.

 

“ _Muchas gracias, chicos.”_ Isabelle said, rolling her 'r.' Then, licking her lips, she took a strawberry-flavored cupcake. “This looks great, by the way. I'll have both Alec and Lydia and will come up to with their choice later.

 

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh when they all nodded their heads at the same time, then scurried away, in a hurry to get away from her. She shook her head to herself and, after taking off the wrapping, threw the small pastry in her mouth. Humming approvingly as she chewed, Isabelle grabbed one of her small notepads and wrote down 'strawberry yummy cupcakes' in the list of things of suggestions she would later hand to Lydia.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Had she not been used to both of her older brothers being loud and rude half-human beings, Isabelle would've jumped and choke on the remains of cake in her mouth. However she was used to them, therefore she calmly looked finished her food and looked up to find Jace glaring at her as if he ruined one of his prized leather jackets. Or worse, insult his hairstyle.

Isabelle leaned in her chair and crossed her hands over her belly.

 

“I'm eating cake.”

 

Jace cocked his eyebrows, his arms tightly crossed against his chest. Restraining an eyeroll, Isabelle turned back to the table, grabbed a paper plate – where was laying a piece of red velvet cake – and handed it to him, a spoon in the other hand:

 

“Want some?”

 

The blonde rolled his mismatched eyes and pushed back the plate, ignoring his sister's glare when the plate almost fell to the floor. Scowling, Isabelle agresivily took a bite of the cake and chewed it loudly, defiantly staring up at Jace. This time, he was the one who ignored her. Instead of looking at her, he took a look at his surroundings and scoffed disdainfully.

 

“Are you seriously _planning_ the wedding you haven't stopped critizing for days?”

 

“I'm just trying to help.” Isabelle shrugged, her calm tone clashing with Jace's.

 

“Right. As if _this”_ Jace emphasized, gesturing to the cakes and sitting pattern scattered on the table. “was going to help us in any way. I can't wait for this masquerade to be over with.”

 

“Why are you so against it?” the dark haired woman wondered aloud, tilting her head to the side.

 

Jace let out a humorless chuckle and mimicked his sister's gesture.

 

“Why are you so _supportive_ of it?” he countered, squinting his eyes at Isabelle.

 

Visibly getting irritated, Isabelle let out a breath through her nose and crossed her arms.

 

“I told you already, I'm trying to-”

 

“You're trying to ' _help'_ Alec, yeah, yeah.” Jace dismissed her excuse with a wave of his eyes, ignoring Isabelle's eyesquint. “It looks like, to me, that you're trying to get Alec to forgive you about you. And we both know that Alec marrying Lydia won't help him in anyway.”

 

Isabelle snorted and, pushing back a few locks away from her forehead, she slowly stood up. A smirk appeared at her lips when Jace took a step back, his usual cocky-Jace-Wayland facade slowly breaking.

 

“Do we _really_?”

 

“Yeah,” Jace nodded, his eyes wide-opened and meaningful. “ _We_ do.”

 

Isabelle lifted an eyebrow. She knew that Jace had been aware of their brother's crush on him and she watched for years, with mixed feelings, how Jace always justified it with excuses about their parabatai's bond. Isabelle didn't know if Jace was ignoring Alec's feelings or if he was unconsciously explaining to Alec that his crush was only caused by the fact that they were parabatai. Either way, Jace had never really adknowledged it nor mentionned it. Until now.

 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Isabelle's voice was a mix of fake boredom, mockery. “Tell Mom and Dad about it?”

 

She almost felt bad when Jace recoiled, hurt. Clearing his throat, he quickly recomposed himself.

 

“Of course not. But what Alec is trying to do-”

 

“What Alec is trying to do is _covering our asses,_ as always.” Isabelle interrupted, a snarl on her face. “Maybe it's hard for you to understand but not everything resolves around you, brother dearest. He's trying to protect _all of u_ s. Mom. Dad. Max, hell, even Clary and Simon. Ever since they came in, we've been ignoring Alec's warnings and doing whatever the hell we wanted. Alec kept quiet about it, despite everything, and someone needed to be blame for _our_ actions, he stepped in. Because that's what Alec does. He keeps quiet, stays in the shadows and protect us, no matter what.” Isabelle stopped her rant – during which Jace was suspiciously quiet – and took a deep breath, “Alec doesn't need us to accept his choice. He needs us to support it. And that's what I'm trying to do.”

 

Jace was watching her with a look that she didn't understand and it unnerved her. With a small smile, Isabelle closed the distance that separated them and took one of his hands in hers. He looked down at it.

 

“Maybe you should try to go talk to him.”

 

Jace kept staring at their joined hands in silence before shaking Isabelle's hand off. Ignoring his sister's bewildred look, he took a few steps back and sniffed, his eyes cast on the floor.

 

“I'll do that.” Jace muttered before taking his leave without another word.

 

Isabelle watched Jace walk away, and with a low growl, she stabbed a piece of chocolate cake with her fork. With a loud sigh, Isabelle fell back down in her chair and dug into the pastry, munching the food with a scowl on her face.

 

“Idiota,” she muttered.

 

“Who's an idiot now?”

 

Isabelle turned her her head, her ponytail whooshing behind her as she did so. Alec was standing in front of her, eyeing the cake-covered table before settling his gaze back on her, an eyebrow cocked. First surprised Alec seemed to be adressing afer this morning's fiasco, Isabelle plastered a smile on her face and turned to face her brother.

 

“Boys.” Then, if an eyeroll, she added. “Well, _one_ boy in particular. But, alas, it's nothing we didn't already know.

 

Alec hummed, the corner of his lips twitching. Isabelle's smile started to vanish when Alec went to turn around and walk away. Biting her bottom lip, she called after him:

 

“Alec, _wait_!” Isabelle was almost deterred when her eldest brother turned back, staring at her in question. _Almost._ “I need your help with something.”

 

“With what?” Alec frowned in confusion as he slowly made his way back to her.

 

“Actually, I need your opinion.” When his frown deepened, Isabelle explained “While I'm flattered that Mom was untrusted me with the planning of the wedding, I'm really starting to realize that I can't do everything on my own and that some of parts of it need the groom or bride's input. Such as cake tasting.” Seeing Alec was hesitation and ready to protest, she quickly added “Come on, I promise it won't take long. And,” Isabelle reached over the cakes and pies to take a plate on the other side of the table, “there's caramel cheescake. How could you ever say no to caramel cheescake?” Isabelle teased, waving the plate in front of him.

 

And honest to God, Isabelle almost started crying when Alec smiled back at her, hazel eyes shining with mischief and amusement. With a small snort, Alec pulled out a chair next to her and fell into it with a sigh.

 

“How could I, indeed?” He retorted with a _gimme_ gesture.

 

Isabelle giggled and complied, sliding a plate and her notebook in front of him. And as she watched Alec taste cakes and nod at everything she said, smiling every on and then, Isabelle found herself hoping that she could gain her brother's trust again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on Tumblr, @geekypeterpanwannabe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fond of the ending. But anyway, happy Malec day, guys ! Good luck.


End file.
